House Of Hades Predictions
by Purplemania
Summary: Just my predictions
1. Chapter 1

Predictions

Ok, I'm just discussing the cover first.

The US cover shows Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus. All I can tell is, that Annabeth has dirt streaked on her... I think? And she's being supported by Percy. So obviously, her sprained ankle isn't the only problem. I can see a shocked look on Percy's face, so I think he saw something like the Minotaur following him? I have a feeling it's a monster, and it's a older one, which Percy has killed. Their both wearing similar outfits. So either they just found them, or they used to be prisoners. Also, Percy has this snake thingy around him. I think I can recall a snake monster. It's NOT Medusa. So obviously, he just killed something like that. Also, Riptide's in sword form. Does this mean anything?

ARACHNE!

I just realized that there's Lava in front of them, probably a obstacle to escaping. I always thought that the blue misty thing is just decoration. I looked at it closer. It's almost like... SPIDER SILK! Also, I can see this thing like a bat, and something which reminds of spider legs. I think Arachne's been hot on Annabeth's trail. Speaking of Annabeth, what is UP with the cover for the UK? Since when do monsters dress in armor? Percy looks all ragged, but Annabeth? She looks SOOO healthy. Shiny hair, and she has a proper ponytail. There is literally this glowing aura around her. Does she become a goddess?

NOOOOO!

Please leave more predictions and stuff in the reviews! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Predictions

I just figured something out! In the cover, you can see the doors of death. Wide open. But... NO ARGO ll HOVERING OUTSIDE! S, even if they make it out, The Argo ll either comes before, or after Percy and Annabeth get out! So Percy and Annabeth obviously need to get food, shelter, clothes,etc. So the Argo ll will think that their DEAD! Now, I've been trying to find a loophole for the doors being closed, AND them getting out! The only way I can find out is... HISTORY! *Sigh* History is REALLY boring for me!

AHHHHHH!

Everything with a entrance has a exit! ENTRANCE. EXIT. ENTRANCE. EXIT. No? Ok, Doors of death= EXIT of TARTARUS. What if dors close, Percabeth escaped from the ENTRANCE!

Comment and Review! Leave suggestions! THANKS!

(Also, do you think my exit/entrance theory was good. I put 0% research in it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Predictions

Ok. I think that Nico will die. _An Oath To Keep With A Final Breath. _I don't think that he'll close the doors; though. He would have already keep the oath, though. Once it's kept, I don't think it makes much sense for him to die. I have a feeling one of Gaea's more powerful minion's will attack The Argo ll, and they'll say the only way that they'll leave is if they don't go and save Percy and Annabeth. I think Nico will sacrifice himself, so the Oath is pretty much still kept. Also, I found some PJO references. In BOTL, Janus tell's Annabeth that she'll have to make a hard decision in the future, and he'll come back when she makes it. _An Oath to keep with a final breath._ Also, Percy says, "I'm never losing you again," or something like that. What if they both stay behind and close the doors, and the oath is about something completely different!? We might not even know about it! Here are some oaths:

Jason's promise about Love or something to Piper

Piper's promise that Heracles wouldn't get the horn of plenty

In SOM, Chiron makes Annabeth swear to protect Percy

I must be crazy; but don't the soldiers who lost in the war owe a tribute to Ares for losing? It's pretty much an Oath. But who dies? And immortal or someone who's already dead?

Also, Chiron has a bunch of Oath's I'm pretty sure. AHHH! The Oath of the Hunters!


	4. Chapter 4

Predictions

Ok. I think that Nico will die. _An Oath To Keep With A Final Breath. _I don't think that he'll close the doors; though. He would have already keep the oath, though. Once it's kept, I don't think it makes much sense for him to die. I have a feeling one of Gaea's more powerful minion's will attack The Argo ll, and they'll say the only way that they'll leave is if they don't go and save Percy and Annabeth. I think Nico will sacrifice himself, so the Oath is pretty much still kept. Also, I found some PJO references. In BOTL, Janus tell's Annabeth that she'll have to make a hard decision in the future, and he'll come back when she makes it. _An Oath to keep with a final breath._ Also, Percy says, "I'm never losing you again," or something like that. What if they both stay behind and close the doors, and the oath is about something completely different!? We might not even know about it! Here are some oaths:

Jason's promise about Love or something to Piper

Piper's promise that Heracles wouldn't get the horn of plenty

In SOM, Chiron makes Annabeth swear to protect Percy

I must be crazy; but don't the soldiers who lost in the war owe a tribute to Ares for losing? It's pretty much an Oath. But who dies? And immortal or someone who's already dead?

Also, Chiron has a bunch of Oath's I'm pretty sure. AHHH! The Oath of the Hunters!


	5. House of Hades sneak peek!

**Chapter One!**

**Ok Guys! I found the FIRST CHAPTER online for the house of hades! Here it is:**

**HAZEL**

DURING THE THIRD ATTACK, Hazel almost ate a boulder. She was peering into the fog, wondering how it could be so difficult to fly across one stupid mountain range, when the ship's alarm bells sounded.  
"Hard to port!" Nico yelled from the foremast of the flying ship.  
Back at the helm, Leo yanked the wheel. The _Argo II_ veered left, its aerial oars slashing through the clouds like rows of knives.  
Hazel made the mistake of looking over the rail. A dark, spherical shape hurtled toward her. She thought: Why is the moon coming at us? Then she yelped and hit the deck. The huge rock passed so close overhead, it blew her hair out of her face.  
_CRACK!_  
The foremast collapsed-sail, spars, and Nico all crashing to the deck. The boulder, roughly the size of a pickup truck, tumbled off into the fog like it had important business elsewhere.  
"Nico!" Hazel scrambled over to him as Leo brought the ship level.  
"I'm fine," Nico muttered, kicking folds of canvas off his legs.  
She helped him up, and they stumbled to the bow. Hazel peeked over more carefully this time. The clouds parted just long enough to reveal the top of the mountain below them: a spearhead of black rock jutting from mossy green slopes. Standing at the summit was a mountain god-one of the _numina montanum_, Jason had called them. Or _ourae_, in Greek. Whatever you called them, they were nasty.  
Like the others they had faced, this one wore a simple white tunic over skin as rough and dark as basalt. He was about twenty feet tall and extremely muscular, with a flowing white beard, scraggly hair, and a wild look in his eyes, like a crazy hermit. He bellowed something Hazel didn't understand, but it obviously wasn't welcoming. With his bare hands, he pried another chunk of rock from his mountain and began shaping it into a ball.  
The scene disappeared in the fog, but when the mountain god bellowed again, other _numina_ answered in the distance, their voices echoing through the valleys.  
"Stupid rock gods!" Leo yelled from the helm. "That's the _third_ time I've had to replace that mast! You think they grow on trees?"  
Nico frowned. "Masts _are_ from trees."  
"That's not the point!" Leo snatched up one of his controls, a jury-rigged Nintendo Wii stick, and spun it in a circle. A few feet away, a trapdoor opened in the deck. A Celestial bronze cannon rose. Hazel just had time to cover he ears before it discharged into the sky, spraying a dozen metal spheres that trailed green fire. The spheres grew spikes in midair, like helicopter blades, and spun away into the fog.  
A moment later, a series of explosions crackled across the mountains, followed by the outraged roar of mountain gods.  
"Ha!" Leo yelled.  
Unfortunately, Hazel guessed, judging from their last two encounters, Leo's newest weapon had only annoyed the _numina_.  
Another boulder whistled through the air off to their starboard side.  
Nico yelled, "Get us out of here!"  
Leo muttered some unflattering comments about _numina_, but he turned the wheel. The engines hummed. Magical rigging lashed itself tight, and the ship tacked to port. The _Argo II_ picked up speed, retreating northwest, as they'd been doing for the past two days.  
Hazel didn't relax until they were out of the mountains. The fog cleared. Below them, morning sunlight illuminated the Italian countryside-rolling green hills and golden fields not too different from those in Northern California. Hazel could almost imagine she was sailing home to Camp Jupiter.  
The thought weighed on her chest. Camp Jupiter had only been her home for nine months, since Nico had brought her back from the Underworld. But she missed it more than her birthplace of New Orleans, and _definitely_ more than Alaska, where she'd died back in 1942.  
She missed her bunk in the Fifth Cohort barracks. She missed dinners in the mess hall, with wind spirits whisking platters through the air and legionnaires joking about the war games. She wanted to wander the streets of New Rome, holding hands with Frank Zhang. She wanted to experience just being a regular girl for once, with an actual sweet, caring boyfriend.  
Most of all, she wanted to feel safe. She was tired of being scared and worried all the time.  
She stood on the quarterdeck as Nico picked mast splinters out of his arms and Leo punched buttons on the ship's console.  
"Well, _that_ was sucktastic," Leo said. "Should I wake the others?"  
Hazel was tempted to say yes, but the other crewmembers had taken the night shift and had earned their rest. They were exhausted from defending the ship. Every few hours, it seemed, some Roman monster had decided the _Argo II_ looked like a tasty treat.  
A few weeks ago, Hazel wouldn't have believed that anyone could sleep through a _numina_ attack, but now she imagined her friends were still snoring away belowdecks. Whenever _she_ got a chance to crash, she slept like a coma patient.  
"They need rest," she said. "We'll have to figure out another way on our own."  
"Huh." Leo scowled at his monitor. In his tattered work shirt and grease-splattered jeans, he looked like he'd just lost a wrestling match with a locomotive.  
Ever since their friends Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus, Leo had been working almost nonstop. He'd been acting angrier and even more driven than usual.  
Hazel worried about him. But part of her was relieved by the change. Whenever Leo smiled and joked, he looked _too_ much like Sammy, is great-grandfather...Hazel's first boyfriend back in 1942.  
Ugh, why did her life have to be so complicated?  
"Another way," Leo muttered. "Do you see one?"  
On his monitor glowed a map of Italy. The Apennine Mountains ran down the middle of the boot-shaped country. A green dot for the _Argo II_ blinked on the western side of the range, a few hundred miles north of Rome. Their path should have been simple. They needed to get to a place called Epirus in Greece and find an old temple called the House of Hades (or Pluto, as the Romans called him; or as Hazel liked to think of him: the World's Worst Absent Father).  
To reach Epirus, all they had to do was go straight east-over the Apennines and across the Adriatic Sea. But it hadn't worked out that way. Each time they tried to cross the spine of Italy, the mountain gods attacked.  
For the past two days they'd skirted north, hoping to find a safe pass, with no luck. The _numina montanum_ were sons of Gaea, Hazel's least favorite goddess. That made them _very_ determined enemies. The _Argo II_ couldn't fly high enough to avoid their attacks; and even with all its defenses, the ship couldn't make it across the range without being smashed to pieces.  
"It's our fault," Hazel said. "Nico and mine." The _numina_ can sense us."  
She glanced at her half brother. Since they'd rescued him from the giants, he'd started to regain his strength, but he was still painfully thin. His black shirt and jeans hung off his skeletal frame. Long, dark hair framed his sunken eyes. His olive complexion had turned a sickly greenish-white, like the color of tree sap.  
In human years, he was barely fourteen, just a year older than Hazel; but that didn't tell the whole story. Like Hazel, Nico di Angelo was a demigod from another era. He radiated a kind of _old_ energy-a melancholy that came from knowing he didn't belong in the modern world.  
Hazel hadn't known him very long, but she understood, even shared his sadness. The children of Hades (Pluto-whichever) rarely had happy lives. And judging from what Nico had told her the night before, their biggest challenge was yet to come when they reached the House of Hades- a challenge he'd implored her to keep secret from the others.  
Nico gripped the hilt of his Stygian iron sword. "Earth spirits don't like children of the Underworld. That's true. We get under their skin-_literally_. But I think the _numina_ could sense this ship anyway. We're carrying the Athena Parthenos. That thing is like a magical beacon."  
Hazel shivered, thinking of the massive statue that took up mosty of the hold. They'd sacrificed so much, saving it from the cavern under Rome; but they had no idea what to do with it. So far the only thing it seemed to be good for was alerting more monsters to their presence.  
Leo traced his finger down the map of Italy. "So crossing the mountains is out. Thing is, they go a long way in either direction."  
"We could go by sea," Hazel suggested. "Sail around the southern tip of Italy."  
"That's a long way," Nico said. "Plus, we don't have..."  
His voice cracked. "You know...our sea expert, Percy."  
The name hung in the air like an impending storm.  
Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon...probably the demigod Hazel admired the most. He'd saved her life so many times on their quest to Alaska; but when he had needed Hazel's help in Rome, she'd failed him. She'd watched, powerless, as he and Annabeth had plunged into that pit...  
Hazel took a deep breath. Percy and Annabeth were still alive. She knew that in her heart. She could _still_help them if she could get to the House of Hades, if she could survive the challenge Nico had warned her about...  
"What about continuing north?" she asked. "There _has_ to be a break in the mountains, or something."  
Leo fiddled with the bronze Archimedes sphere that he'd installed on the console-his newest and most dangerous toy. Every time Hazel looked at the thing, her mouth went dry. She worried that Leo would turn the wrong combinationon the sphere and accidentally eject them all from the deck, or blow up the ship, or turn the _Argo II_ into a giant toaster.  
Fortunately, they got lucky. The sphere grew a camera lens and projected a 3D image of the Apennine Mountains above the console.  
"I dunno." Leo examined the holograph. "I don't see any good passes to the north. But I like the idea better than backtracking south. I'm done with Rome."  
No one argued with that. Rome had not been a good experience.  
"Whatever we so," Nico said, "we have to hurry. Every day that Annabeth and Percy are in Tartarus..."  
He didn't need to finish. They had to hope Percy and Annabeth could survive long enough to find the Tartarus side of the Doors of Death. Then, assuming the _Argo II_ could reach the House of Hades, they_might_ be able to open the doors on the mortal side, save their friends, and seal the entrance, stopping Gaea's forces from being reincarnated in the mortal world, over and over.  
Yes...nothing could go wrong with _that_ plan.  
Nico scowled at the Italian countryside below them. Maybe we _should_ wake the others. The decision affects us all."  
"No," Hazel said. "We can find a solution."  
She wasn't sure why she felt strongly about it, but since leaving Rome, the crew had started to lose its cohesion. They'd been learning to work as a team. Then _bam_...their two most important members fell into Tartarus. Percy had been their backbone. He'd given them confidence as they sailed across the Atlantic and into the Mediterranean. As for Annabeth-she'd been the de facto leader of the quest. She'd recovered the Athena Parthenos single-handedly. She was the smartest of the seven, the one with the answers.  
If Hazel woke up the rest of the crew every time they had a problem, they'd just start arguing again, feeling more and more hopeless.  
She had to make Percy and Annabeth proud of her. She had to take the initiative. She couldn't believe her only role in this quest would be what Nico had warned her of-removing the obstacle waiting for them in the House of Hades. She pushed the thought aside.  
"We need some creative thinking," she said. "Another way to cross those mountains, or a way to hide ourselves from the _numina_"  
Nico sighed. "If I was on my own, I could shadow-travel. But that won't work for an entire ship. And honestly, I'm not sure I have the strength to even transport _myself_ anymore."  
"I could maybe rig some kind of camouflage," Leo said, "like a smoke scren to hide us in the clouds." He didn't sound very enthusiastic.  
Hazel stared down at the rolling farmland, thinking about what lay beneath it-the realm of her father, lord of the Underworld. She'd only met Pluto once, and she hadn't realized who he was. She certainly had never expected help from him-not when she was alive the first time, not during her time as a spirit in the Underworld, not since Nico had brought her back to the world of the living.  
Her dad's servant Thanatos, god of death, had suggested that Pluto might be doing Hazel a favor by ignoring her. After all, she wasn't supposed to be alive. If Pluto took notice of her, he might have to return her to the land of the dead.  
Which meant calling on Pluto would be a very bad idea.  
And yet...  
_Please, Dad,_ she found herself praying. _I_ have _to find a way to your temple in Greece-the House of Hades. If you're down there, show me what to do._  
At the edge of the horizon, a flicker of movement caught her eye-something small and beige racing across the fields at incredible speed, leaving a vapor trail like a plane's.  
Hazel couldn't believe it. She didn't dare hope, but it _had_ to be..."Arion."  
"What?" Nico asked.  
Leo let out a happy whoop as the dust cloud got closer.  
"It's her horse, man! You missed that whole part. We haven't seen him since Kansas!"  
Hazel laughed-the first time she'd laughed in days. It felt so good to see her old friend.  
About a mile to the north, the small beige dot circled a hill and stopped at the summit. He was difficult to make out, but when the horse reared and whinnied, the sound carried all the way to the _Argo II_. Hazel had no doubt-it was Arion.  
"We have to meet him," she said. "He's here to help."  
"Yeah, okay." Leo scratched his head. "But, uh, we talked about not landing the ship on the ground anymore, remember? You know, with Gaea wanting to destroy us, and all."  
"Just get me close, and I'll use the rope ladder." Hazel's heart was pounding. "I think Arion wants to tell me something."

That's all you guys. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Predictions**

First of all, did you like the idea of the sneak peek last chapter? I just thought you would enjoy it. So anyway, I came up with a couple of new predictions. I have a feeling that Frank might die. Not because of the prophecy. If you need to close the doors from BOTH SIDES, someone would need to sacrifice themselves. I know that Frank _WON'T _be the one to die in Tartarus, because he gave Hazel the stick. It also says that Frank will die with the STICK IN HIS HAND. However, the stick has been reduced to a stub, as it says in SoN. I don't know what that might mean, but I have a feeling that the stick might have been a fake. Maybe the stick has already been burned out, but the fates know that if Olympus falls, they might fall, or something like that? Maybe the Fates will cut the string once Gaea rises, because they don't believe in Frank anymore?

I think I read somewhere that Calypso will come back. I don't know how, since she has a curse holding her back. I'm guessing that Atlas finally had enough of his curse, made a deal with Prometheus, and pretended that he had seen his wrongdoing. Since the Titans are ancient, the only thing which made the gods win the war is the weapons which Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades got. I have a theory that the more ancient the creature, the more powerful they are. I think that Gaea became bad because she is so ancient, you barely find her in mythology books. She's almost like about to fade away or something, but the Fates won't let her, because she is literal earth, and she hasn't lost her will to live. _To storm or fire, the WORLD must fall..._

I had the Prometheus theory, because Prometheus is the Titan of prophecy, and if my ancient theory is true, then Prometheus could make sure that Apollo, being the god of prophecy, can't tell that Atlas will end up betraying them? Atlas might be a double agent, pretending that he was working for the gods, but actually working for Gaea. I'm guessing that he also fooled Calypso. He made her go and rescue Percabeth from Tartarus, but Gaea will be waiting for them. Calypso will have sacrificed herself for no reason. The doors will be sealed, good part, but I think that Gaea will capture them in front of The Argo ll's eyes. Also, maybe Camp Jupiter will be at Camp halfblood, and Iris or Fleecy,(most likely Iris,) will decide that they need to see the moment. She will send a free iris message, with the best visibility and hearing you can get, and they will all see the capturing. Reyna will come to her senses, swear on her life AND the River Styx to Chiron that she wants to help the Greeks, the Romans will think that they have been betrayed, and Octavian will rise to Praetor.

I also think that Octavian will take full advantage of the time when Percy said, "I promise to fight with you, even if the Greeks attack," or something along those lines. So I think that the Greeks will ATTACK the Romans, when the ROMANS attack them, (obviously!), Percy will be in a weakened state, and he won't be able to help the Romans. Or, Percy will be there when the Romans attack, but he fights for the Greeks, because the Greeks are fighting to save themselves. Romans are fighting because they are desperate to believe that the Greeks are enemies. Remember, the Romans are more civilized and warlike than the Greeks!

Nico might not die. It seems very likely, which is why I think it won't happen. Rick Riordan, as an author, can't have the whole plot of the story be predicted accurately before it's out, or else they won't read it. And anyway, since when has Rick Riordan done anything likely!?


	7. Pangaea

**Predictions**

Ok, this is mostly about Pangaea. So, if you've never heard of it, Pangaea is what was there before the seven continents were made: North America, South America, Asia, Australia, Europe, Antarctica , and Africa. Pan means "Entire" in Ancient Greek, and "Gaea" means "World." Entire world. Pangaea split up, to make the continents we have today. I think that Rick Riordan had them be from different places on purpose. Hazel: I think African because of the school she went to, Piper: Cherokee- American, Frank: Chinese- Canadian, and the rest are from who knows where. Or, it's probably that I can't remember. Oh! And Leo is Spanish, I think. So they pretty much are from all around the world, And they need to defeat the world. (Sorta.) Also, since Pangaea split up, I have a feeling the 7 demigods will be split. So either Gaea abducts all of them and makes them split up, they get in a fight, or they need to split up, if my Argo ll thinks Percabeth is dead theory is true.


	8. Defeating Gaea

**Note**

**I need a beta for my other story, why demigods shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts! If you would like to volunteer, I have a challenge for you!  
100-300 story in my reviews on either of these topics!:**

**Harry Potter**

**PJO/HOO**

**Kane Chronicles**

**Narnia**

**Dork Diaries**

**Thanks! I'll also be happy to beta for you!**

* * *

**Predictions**

_To storm or fire, the world must fall...,._

Obviously, the world is Gaea. However, for storm or fire, I think it's storm. If Leo or another fire user use fire, Gaea would simply throw pieces of the earth at it, until it was put out. However, if Percy and Jason work together, they could create a storm very powerful. Jason could blast wind at Gaea, making her form weaker, because she is technically made out of earth. Since she is called "Dirt face," I'm assuming that she is made out of dirt. The wind could blow chunks of it out of her body. Since the earth would heal her, Percy could create a wave powerful enough to lift her off her feet. The water would also start melting some of Gaea's form. Eventually, once only things like plants are left, they could create a hurricane, Nico might conjure up a hole in the ground, and they could bury all of it underground. Simple as that. Fine, maybe not so simple.

**Pop Quiz!: When was Gaea first mentioned in Rick's books?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Predictions**

I don't have a lot of new predictions. In the sneak peek chapter, it says that Hazel will have to remove something. I have a feeling that Arion will help her "whizz" past it, because it's like a monster, (a VERY dangerous one. Not the regular ones!), and that will remove her curse. What do you think? I also gave up on the history thing.

I know that LEO will also play a very major part. Nico has been confirmed to have a major part by Rick Riordan. However, Leo is the only demigod mentioned in the description, (besides Percy and Annabeth!), so I' pretty sure that he and Nico will play a big part, Maybe together?


End file.
